elkanfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking the Pact
Breaking the Pact is a scenario in which each player takes on the role of a faction. Each faction has one leader, several monsters, and some unique goals. Each faction's leader has made a Divine Contract that they now wish to break. After hearing of their plight, the vestige Sludridekt told them of a temple hidden in the jungle where their contract could be broken. However, there are guardians and traps, and many of the factions are fundamentally opposed to one another. Pre-Game Players get to choose their factions in order that they arrive. In other words, the first player there chooses first, and so on. Alternatively, you can roll for selection order. They will be able to see all factions' units, but not their stats. They will also have a brief text overview of the faction and its strengths and weaknesses. They are then given the meeting sheet. This sheet has their full backstory, as well as their knowledge of the other factions. Then the players are given time to 'mingle'. This is when food is served, and the players can seek out the other players, find out who the represent, and make alliances or declare enemies. After this is done, players select a token from the starting bonuses bag. Camp: You made camp on top of an old redoubt. You found a dusty journal that details how the original owners of this place cast a spell on a large carpet in the basement that animated it. The carpet will smother any who come near, but is completely inconspicuous. You should be the only one who knows this. Charge: At the entrance to the ruins, you found a mage's corpse. On her body was an amulet, which you learned had the ability to trap someone in a crystal prison. You can equip this amulet on one unit, who can use it as a bonus action to force an enemy to make a DC 15 wisdom saving throw or be trapped in crystal. This prison isn't permanent, but will prevent the unit from doing anything. Duel: A hooded figure showed up in your camp and challenged you to a duel. He was barely armed, and you beat him easily. Babbling, he offered you a key in exchange for letting him go. He says it is for something in the ruins, and his ancestors built the place. He had to challenge you as a matter of honor, but he knows he cannot best you. You let him go in exchange for the key. Filled Bowl: As you were entering the ruins, you were approached by a fiery steed. She introduced herself as the nightmare Symphonic Embrace, and gave you a magic bowl. This bowl will allow you to control the water elemental inside the ruins. A unit can equip this bowl. That unit can use it as a bonus action to control how far the water elemental will travel on its next turn- between 0 and 4 map segments in length. This feature works only once. Hourglass: You made good time getting to the ruins, and were able to enter before the other factions. You automatically deploys all units and can move each twice. Map: As you were entering the ruins you found a map on a wall. Examining it, you discovered markings denoting a summoning rift. Remembering something Sludridekt said, you realize that this must be the location of your goal: the lair of the entity that can free you of your divine contract. It is marked as being in a pool next to the tomb of a 'Lord Jotsworn'. Power Strike: As you were entering the ruins, you came upon a gilded urn. Upon touching it a Dao, an earth genie, was released. The dao said that in exchange for freeing her, she would help you strike an enemy of your choice. The faction you choose will have its entry point trapped. The first units deployed there will have to make a DC 13 dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 damage each, rolled separately, as the result of a cave in. Augur's Hands Background Emilia Andrez is the chief explorer of the Andrez hobgoblin tribe. She is a firm supporter of Carmelo and Ugarth's joint orc-hobgoblin empire. Emilia and her team are usually treasure hunters, and no doubt whatever divine pact they made was one made in search of treasure. However, while they may be greedy, they are not cruel, and work well as a team. Members * Leader: Emilia Andrez '''(hobgoblin) * Champion: Chief Graziano (goblin) * Support: Ocyrea (harpy) * Infantry: Fabian (hobgoblin) * Infantry: Vothug (orc) * Infantry: Audace (goblin) * Infantry: Ghita (goblin) * Critter: Valentina (badger) Cult of Stars Background Lord Matsuno is the last of the high elven lords from Ishiki that joined the Cult of Stars. The cult itself has a shadowy background, and they are known to consort with strange creatures in search of knowledge or power. Their members are a combination of elves and various fey creatures. Whatever pact they made was probably one they made knowing the risks. While reckless, the Cult of Stars has knowledge of the forces in the ruins that the others lack. Members * Leader: '''Lord Matsuno (elf with red dragon hatchling) * Champion: Tang (quickling) * Support: Bur (faerie dragon) * Infantry: Emiko (elf) * Infantry: Renjiro (elf) * Critter: Fleck (sprite) Draconic Sentinels Background Hywel Lewis is a human commoner who has unexpectedly become the leader of the Vedur kobold tribe. The kobolds are worshipers of Kronir, kobold god of the downtrodden and oppressed. They say Hywel was in need of their help, so they will follow him until he is safe. The clan is currently the caretakers of a black dragon wyrmling. The kobolds seem to think that Hywel is a good man, despite whatever pact they made. The kobolds are weak individually, but make up for it in numbers and a large arsenal of abilities. Members * Leader: Hywel Lewis (human) * Champion: Chief Xaki (kobold) * Champion: Shaman Reergu (kobold) * Support: Shimmy (kobold) * Infantry: Mince (kobold) * Infantry: Siegfried (kobold) * Infantry: Gabnur (kobold) * Infantry: Tomkin (kobold) * Critter: Durnedurrac (brass dragon wyrmling) * Critter: Fluffy (rust monster) Fool's Weavers Background Hubert is a clothier from Mothside City. A score of strange and sometimes inexplicable creatures follow him blindly, and offer no explanation as to why. Apparently they are followers of Baphomet, demon prince of madness, and any attempt to reason with them fails. It seems certain that Hubert made a pact with Baphomet and wishes to back out. While the creatures lack a unified purpose, that makes it hard to predict what they will do, especially when certain creatures amongst them turn out to have unexpected abilities. Members * Leader: Hubert '''(human) * Champion: Ernst (minotaur) * Champion: Archibald (animated armor) * Infantry: Archibald's flying sword * Infantry: Huckle (clambie) * Critter: Phlegmington (flying ooze) * Critter: Cow (drake) Gloom Orphans Background Hurtle is a bugbear with a history as a kind of freelance assassin. His team, the Gloom Orphans, are creatures of myth. The story goes that they recruit their members from abandoned children and raise them as assassins. They seem to bear no ill will for anyone, but are very insular. Perhaps their power comes from a divine contract they made, but no other faction seems to have any clue who they are exactly. They are the fewest in number, but each member is capable and skilled. Members * Leader: Hurtle (bugbear) * Champion: Maxim (dark dwarf) * Support: Omma (smoke mephit) * Infantry: Andromeda (dark elf) * Critter: Chalice (peryton) Gryphon Covenant Background Godfrey is a decorated war hero who fought under Archangel Sariel leading up to her defeat. Right before the final battle, he defected with a few of his closest friends, who started calling themselves the Gryphon Covenant. He seems reluctant to share the details with everyone. He is fiercely protective of his people, and the animals they fight with. Whatever pact he made seems related to his defection. He seems very reluctant to work with anyone else, but commands the most unified faction. Members * Leader: '''Godfrey (human) * Mount: Charlemange (horse) * Champion: Lillian (human) * Mount: Socks (horse) * Support: Charlotte (human) * Critter: Blizzard (gryph hound) * Critter: Emissary (gryph hound) * Critter: Rosie (gryph hound) Bitter Escort Background Aristons is a tiefling who seems heavy with regret. Apparently his son and wife both left him, and the only company he has are madmen and monsters left over from his time with his wife. His wife apparently wants him dead, and he is eager to latch on to anybody else. His son is the one who arranged for him to meet with Sludridekt, which is apparently the last favour his family will do for him. The divine contract he made was likely made with self-preservation in mind. What he lacks in wisdom, he makes up for with an unbreakable will. Members * Leader: Aristons (tiefling) * Support: Mohammed (magmin) * Infantry: Pale Barbinspar (dwarf) * Infantry: Arsenic (elf) * Critter: Braxton Sr. (giant boar) * Critter: Meraxes (fire snake) * Critter: a moldspawn Nettle Background The Nettle is an informal title for Katch'Ka himself, an insectoid druid who lurks in the forests at the base of the mountainous homeland of the dragons. Katch'Ka is reluctant to speak of his divine contract, but says that he didn't know who he was dealing with. When he left with Sludridekt to break free of the contract, a dryad named Rosenia followed. Together they command a small army of woodland creatures. A living vine in their ensemble sticks out for looking slightly rotten, likely a symptom of the divine pact Katch'Ka made. Katch'Ka seems to be largely emotionless, but still conscientious. Members * Leader: Katch'Ka (thri-kreen) * Champion: Rosenia (dryad) * Infantry: a vine blight * Critter: Chitalnak (ankheg) * Critter: Prudence (panther) * Critter: Myacki (hawk) Other Characters Sludridekt Cedarspray Doran Fidget Leo Rowland Valdamerca Category:Scenarios